


Discordant

by WilhelmAres



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: A single Lemon Demon reference, Abstract, Apocalypse, Cuil as a unit of measurement, Gen, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilhelmAres/pseuds/WilhelmAres
Summary: I think, therefore I am. I have a mouth, I must scream, but will anyone hear me?
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim)
Kudos: 8





	Discordant

'One, two, three, four, fi-'

_Tick_

'One, two, th-'

_Tick_

_'_ One, two, three, four, five-'

_Tick_

_'_ One, t-'

_Tick_

'One, two, three, four, five, six, sev-'

_Tick_

_'_ Low stability, high "ping", low complexity' Dib Membrane thought while staring at the clock on the wall. 'For lack of a better term, this reality is running at 2.5 cuils.'

Dib was standing inside his desk, looking at the simplistic 2D echos of students, nothing more than a smiley face sketched onto an empty circle on a black trapezoid with 4 black lines as limbs. All his classmates are perfectly identical, operating as one intelligence, one ignoring him. He was content with this shunning.

The door opened and Dib looked away, towards Zim's empty seat. Instead of an alien in disguise walking to his seat, Dib watched a green oval appear in Zim's seat. Two smaller red circles mimicked their eyes.

'Code Irksome Death' Dib thought while drawing a radio dial on his desk. 'Total degradation in an hour or so.' He drew a CB radio mic. He blinked. He wiped away the ghost of a talking mongoose from India. He drew a CB radio mic.

"Defacing school property? Really Dib?" A shade darkening Dib asked him. He asked if the shade wouldn't open the window. The creation of the world outside the classroom, a world that did not exist and will soon return to that state, staggered the classmates.

He stuck his head out the window. He saw an empty void above, lacking the sky itself. No stars, no sun, no moon, no clouds, not even the black of space. He walked back to his desk, picked up the drawing of the mic, and called Zim through the drawing.


End file.
